


Party Time

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: caffeinatedmagic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's weekend away, something's bound to go wrong. Written for the prompt <i>on the run</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

Sam's still not sure how Vala talked her into it. She had some leave time coming and Vala wanted to visit an old friend. There were promises of spa facilities, Sam's sure of it. And perhaps the idea of packing an evening gown and heels instead of her P-90 appealed to her. 

They arrived on P3X-104, a planet Vala called Sitocia, without incident. Vala made her way to through the town to a palatial looking building near the water. She was greeted warmly at the door, easing Sam's mind a bit.

“We'll have to share a room.” Vala whispered to Sam as the man at the door lead them though the entrance and down a hallway.

Sam wasn't sure what her response was supposed to be. “OK. Is that bad?” 

Vala leaned to whisper again, “I expected a set of suites, but apparently there's some very important client in town.”

“Client?”

“My friend is a prostitute. Strictly high end.”

Sam gulped and tried not to judge.

The room was divine. The balcony alone was the size of her garage. The view of the sea was stunning and the décor luxurious. The bed seemed larger than a king, in fact, it was the largest bed Sam had ever seen. 

Vala smiled and began stripping her tac vest, boots and uniform as she wandered towards the bath. 

Sam explored the room and unpacked the clothing she'd brought in her backpack. It wasn't a lot, but she still felt rather odd at having a slinky dress tucked into her tactical bag.

Vala walked out of the bathroom and a cloud of steam followed her. She had her hair up in a towel and wore a robe that looked like it was made from silk.

"All yours." Vala smiled as she walked over to the hutch along the wall and poured herself a glass of wine. 

Sam walked into the bathroom, a room nearly as large as the bedroom, and debated between the walk-in shower with side-jets or the tub that looked like it could fit the entire team. Deciding to go with what was quicker, she opted for the shower. And it was divine. 

Sam and Vala spent a relaxing hour or so lounging in silk robes, drinking wine and nibbling delicacies from a fruit and cheese tray that had been delivered while Sam was in the shower.

The weather outside was perfect. The sky was clear. Sam let out a sigh. "You were right." she said.

"Of course I was, dear." Vala said, popping another grape into her mouth. "Right about what?"

"This trip was a good idea."

Vala smiled. You haven't even seen the main hall yet. And the ball room. Oh, they put on the most fabulous parties here. You just wouldn't believe." Vala nearly bounced with excitement.

"What time do the festivities start?"

Vala jumped up. "Oh! We should get dressed."

A short while later, Sam and Vala entered the hallway near the dining area. Vala gave her name to the usher and waited for him to open the doors and announce them as then entered the dining hall. Sam smiled and studied the paintings as they waited.

"Ladies and gentleman, the infamous and renowned Ms. Vala Mal Doran and her guest, the esteemed Dr. Samantha Carter."

A few heads turned at the announcement, some with recognition and smiles on their faces. A pair of men on the far side of the room narrowed their eyes. Vala didn't seem to notice them, and Sam didn't want to draw attention. She was worried that Vala's past might make an appearance. She decided she'd try to draw Vala's attention to them subtly sometime during the evening. In the meantime, she'd keep her eyes on them.

Vala was quite the social butterfly. She introduced Sam to several men and even a few women. All the while, Sam kept one eye on the suspicious men in the corner.

Finally, Sam had a moment alone with Vala and whispered a casual remark, asking who the men were. 

When Vala's face became quite serious and alarmed, she thought she'd been right and Vala's past had caught up with them. But then she'd said, “I've never seen them before.”

She turned to Sam and gave her a huge smile. “But they are gorgeous! Let's introduce ourselves.” And before Sam could protest, she was halfway across the room.

As she neared, one of the men reached out and grabbed Vala's arm. Pulling her towards him, he quickly had a sharp blade at her throat. His companion had pulled out a gun and had it trained on Sam.

“Don't even try it, Colonel.”

As the man with the gun moved towards Sam, a woman let out a shriek behind him. His attention temporarily diverted, Sam knocked the gun out of his hand and followed up with a swift left hook that sent him reeling. In the commotion, the man holding the knife must've been distracted as well, because somehow Vala was grappling for the knife, kneeing him in the groin and wresting control of the weapon.

Picking up the gun, Sam nodded to Vala. She nodded back and they both scanned the room as they made a hasty retreat.

On their way out the door, Vala tried to apologize to her hostess, who merely glared and waved her away. The two men were back on their feet and already in pursuit.

“Damnit.” Vala said, as they left the building and headed towards town.

“Friends of yours?” Sam asked, kicking off her heels in favor of running barefoot through town back to the gate.

“What? It was YOU they recognized. And if Nalia doesn't invite me to another party again this will all be your fault.”

“Me?” Then she remembered they used her rank when she hadn't been introduced that way. “Oh. Whoops.”

Shots rang out and hit a nearby building. Sam and Vala quickly ducked to a side street, glancing back only briefly to ascertain how many men where chasing them.

“How did they multiply so fast?” Vala asked when she'd counted eight.

Sam didn't bother to answer as they continued to zig zag through town towards the gate. They finally came to the edge of town, but they were still coming under fire.

“What do you think?” Vala asked, nodding towards the gate which lay about 70 yards from their position.

“We can either get shot, get captured or make a run for it. And we'll have to go to an alternate friendly site, I don't have my IDC with me.” Sam naturally assumed Vala would want to make a run for it.

Vala naturally assumed Sam would want to make a run for it. “Nadia will send it back. If those goons don't steal it.”

Sam wasn't so sure, and knew it'd be deactivated anyway. “It's okay. I'm sorry if this got you in trouble with your friend.”

Vala shrugged. “She'll get over it. Who knows, she might even turn it to her advantage?”

“Still, I wouldn't liked to have met her at least.” She considered the men who were starting to take up strategic positions. “Well, if we're going to make a run for it, it's now or never.”

Vala sighed, “This weekend was supposed to be about _not_ being on the run for once.”

Sam smiled and they both stood up, dusted off their evening gowns and took off at a sprint towards the gate.

-end-


End file.
